


生于黑暗【授权翻译】

by oliviaireth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 渣男 Eol 家暴 pua 预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaireth/pseuds/oliviaireth
Summary: 小鼹鼠在南埃尔莫斯的童年生活，lof 备份。This is the authorized translation of Grown in the Dark by Beleriandings.
Kudos: 2





	生于黑暗【授权翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grown in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382472) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



他后来会想起，森林中的黑暗永远都是沉寂的，出奇得沉寂。或许是漫长的岁月模糊了他童年的记忆，又或许只是因为那片森林太过沉闷，密不透风。

他的父母允许他在溪边玩耍 —— 但不能靠得太近 —— 那是 Lomion 最喜欢的地方。他会趴在长满绿草的河岸上，把一只手放进湍急清澈的水中，直到手指被冷水冻僵。他注视着指间光影的交替，以及转动手掌时在水流中激起的涟漪，几乎注意不到刺骨的疼痛。他可以这样忘我地玩好几个小时，直到树叶缝隙中透下的天光从浅蓝变成靛蓝，然后他母亲或某个仆人会来将他抱回家。他很想等到那光芒完全消失，但这不被允许，至少那时不行。

他最喜欢被他母亲抱回家。

他会紧紧抓着她，在她的衣服上留下湿手印，把自己的脸埋在她的长发里闻它的味道。困意袭来，他小小的身体在她怀里显得沉甸甸的。但这能让他感到 **平静** ，一种连那冷水都无法带给他的平静。

* * *

Maeglin 记得他父亲为他命名的那天。

那天早上，淡绿昏暗的阳光穿过高耸的林冠透下来，百叶窗的缝隙在光中摇曳。

“Maeglin，” 他有些不确定地说着这些音节，抬头看着坐在椅子上的父亲。Maeglin 将双手扣在背后，下意识地将重心转移到脚上，让自己显得高些。“Maeglin，Maeglin，Maeglin。” 他一遍遍重复着这奇怪的发音，想让自己习惯它。

Eol 轻笑着说，“是的，我的儿子。Eol 之子 Maeglin。你终于拥有一个能引以为豪的名字了。”

Maeglin 迫切地点头微笑，直到脸颊酸痛。

* * *

Maeglin 不该这么晚醒来，但他的确醒了。

他把耳朵贴在粗糙硬木制作的门板上，听着里面的声音。

“Eol，他也是我的儿子。不管你喜不喜欢，他都属于 Fingolfin 家族。我……啊……不要！” 传来一声愤怒的低吼和一阵闷响。“不要，这次不要，从我的脑海里滚出去，我是认真的，我……”

“嘘，” 那是他父亲的声音，由他有时会用的迷咒捻成，充满了强迫的力量。

“Eol……” 他母亲带着哭腔，声音微弱地恳求道。

“别这样，我亲爱的 Aredhel。别想这件事了，好不好？Maeglin 最好还是不要和你野蛮的族人一起成长。你的血脉对他的影响已经很不好了，但他还是可以走上正轨的……” 他停了一下，Maeglin 似乎听到了布料摩擦的声音。“…… 毕竟，你是个诺多*，但你也是我美丽 **听话** 的妻子，对不对？”

他听到一声呜咽，过了一会儿又听到地板的嘎吱声。然后 Maeglin 跑回了他的房间，心中突然感到莫名的恐惧和疑惑。

第二天早上，当淡绿色阳光从树顶照进他的窗户时，他几乎能告诉自己那只是一场梦了。

* * *

“Maeglin，我的儿子，” Eol 低头审视着他，然后叹了口气，在窗边的椅子上坐下。他拍了拍旁边的软垫，“过来。”

Maeglin 眨了眨眼，走过去。他坐在椅子上晃动着双腿，双脚还够不到地面。然后抬头紧张地注视着他父亲的黑眼睛。

“你知道，我相信你母亲的…… 背景吧？” Eol 问他。

“我…… 知道一点，” Maeglin 犹豫地说，想着他答应过母亲的事。 _ **不要告诉你父亲。不要告诉他我给你讲的故事，还有趁他不在时我偷偷教你的语言。不要告诉他我哄你入睡时唱的摇篮曲，那些充满了光明、双圣树，还有明亮城市里孩子们无忧无虑的笑容的美妙梦境。你一定不能告诉他。答应我，** **Lomion** 。_

她没说为什么 Maeglin 不能把这些告诉 Eol。 _ **他不需要知道**_ ，这是她唯一的解释。 _ **他会很** **……** **不满的**_ 。愁云会笼罩她的脸，但又随即消失，跟出现时一样迅速。然后她会亲吻他的脸颊，并给他一个温暖的拥抱。

“那你知道吗，” Eol 说，“她属于弑亲者一族。她的亲哥哥，也就是你的舅舅，用我们族人的鲜血染红了海岸。”

Maeglin 睁大了眼睛，想起他母亲在那张旧库存清单上用毒莓汁液一样黑的墨水画的族谱。他想起了她的三个兄弟们，想起了他们的名字。他知道其中一个已经死了，还有一个正统治着自己的城市，另一个仍是北方的王子，虽然他记不清那个地方叫什么。听她的叙事， Maeglin 认为他们听起来一点也不像会干出这种事的人。 _ **但如果父亲这么说，那就一定是真的了** ……_

“我不知道，” Maeglin 承认。

“是真的，” Eol 重重地叹了口气，他用手将 Maeglin 的脸转过来。“我担心她对你隐瞒了许多事。当然，你母亲已经摒弃了那种残暴的行径，通过对你我的爱，她可能变得更温顺了。” 他朝远方眺望了一会儿。“唉，不过谁也无法猜透她的想法。她是个奇怪的生物，但我相信她确有一种野性的美。从我看到她的第一眼起，我就知道为时不晚，我还可以拯救她的心灵。不过我担心她需要更强硬的手段。”

Maeglin 抬头看着他父亲，又一次感到了恐惧。“你是什么意思……?”

“不用害怕，我亲爱的 Maeglin！我一直善待她，而且我做的一切都是为她好。这样美丽的存在不该在野蛮的诺多族中虚度年华！但事实就是事实，Aredhel 的血液中流淌着同样的疯狂。” 他突然严肃起来。“而且，我必须告诉你，Maeglin…… 你一定要多加小心，因为你也有这血脉。”

“我的……？”

“没错。不过我不是在训斥你！我只是告诉你要小心。万一你…… 无法控制这疯狂…… 万一你想抛弃我教导你的一切……”

“我永远不会的！” Maeglin 赶紧说。他无法想象杀害自己的亲族，也想不出为何有人会做出这样暴力的行为。“我保证！”

“很好，” Eol 严肃地说。然后他的表情放松了。“你不像他们，对吧？你像我，你是个好孩子。”

“对，我是的。” Maeglin 焦急地点头说。“我保证我会永远像你。”

* * *

他第一次走出森林时，明亮的光晃得他眼睛疼。当时正处冬天，地面是棕褐色，其他的颜色都被冲刷殆尽。他看着从森林边缘流淌出来的那条溪流，惊喜地发现它看起来不大一样了。它有 **颜色** ，那是一种浓郁的深褐色，还有一缕缕深绿的水草，不再只是清澈的黑色。他想知道它是否还有同样的触感。有那么一瞬间，他想趴到河岸上，把手放进水里，就像他小时候一样。

“快跟上，Maeglin。” 他父亲说，如同砸碎玻璃一样打断了他的思路。“我们必须抓紧时间赶路。要在天黑之前和我那些卡扎得的朋友们见面，我们还要和诺格罗德之王共进晚餐。”

Maeglin 眨了眨眼，把之前滑下去的背包重新背到肩上。“是，父亲。” 他快步跟上了 Eol。

当他们走出林地，又走下一小段山路时，他忍不住回头看了一眼（ _ **南埃尔莫斯看上去多渺小啊**_ ，他想， _ **无非就是几棵黑黢黢的树和广阔天地下的一小团阴影**_ ）。然后他看到一个白色的身影迅速消失在树林中。那是一个人，在目送他们。

他的母亲。

她在阳光下显得筋疲力竭，他突然一阵心疼，想立刻掉头回去。

但他最后还是转过身，跟他父亲上了路。

* * *

有一天，他们离开森林时下起了雪。雪花落在 Maeglin 扬起的脸上，他出神地凝视着金黄的天空，感受着那冰冷又温柔的亲吻。那是一场湿雪。无法在地面上长留，但 Maeglin 还是像个孩子一样抬头仰望，无视自己已经长大而他父亲希望他表现成熟的这个事实。他突然想起了母亲那些关于冰原的故事；那里也是这样的吗？肯定不是。他裹在厚厚的毛皮和温暖的靴子里，几乎感觉不到寒冷，那些飘舞的雪花融化在他的嘴唇上，黏在他的睫毛上，他想象不出任何人会在这场小雪里被 **冻死** 。

“快来，Maeglin。”

他一如既往地跟着他父亲，但在转身要走的时候，他又回头看了一眼。这已经是他的习惯了。

她像往常一样站在那里目送他，微笑着，但他还是能看见被隐藏起来的剧烈痛苦。

在乳白色的阳光下，他能清晰地看到她眼下的阴影。

* * *

他母亲的胳膊上有时会有淤伤。她穿着贴身的长袖衣物来遮盖它们，但 Maeglin 还是能透过布料看到她手腕上的那些，新鲜的紫色、蓝色和已经快消失的黄色。

他父亲说过，他一直很擅长发现细节。

他从未提起过这些淤青。

现在，有很多事情 Maeglin 都不会声之于口。他长大了，所以他更加相信沉默是金。他很早就学会了不把心中的想法告诉他父亲，只对母亲倾诉自己的梦想，而且只在寂静的夜晚 —— 他一直认为那是说出禁忌话语的最好时机。

他父亲的话一直萦绕在他脑海里，混杂着他自己补充的想象： _ **你和他们不一样，** **Maeglin** **。你不想变得和他们一样吧？你是个好孩子。你永远不会背叛我。你不像他们，你不是一个叛徒，对吧？**_

这些话在他心中激起了一丝沉默的愤怒，就像烧红的木炭，燃烧缓慢却拒绝熄灭。

_**如果我不想和你一样呢，父亲？**_ 他脑海里一个微弱但坚定的声音说道，那是他日渐增长的反抗心理。 _ **如果我想变得像他们一样呢？如果我就是和他们一样呢？**_

每晚睡前，他都会用母亲教他的那种被禁止使用的语言轻声重复这些话。

_**总有一天**_ ，他会在进入梦乡前告诉自己。总有一天，他要离开这里，然后他会需要用这种语言跟那些故事里的人交流，他母亲的兄长，她的父亲和堂兄们。总有一天他会见到他们，到那时，这语言和那些人都会变成 **真实的** 。

他必须相信这是真的。


End file.
